Crosscut
This page is for the heroic Autobot ambassador. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Crosscut (SG). An Autobot ambassador to many worlds, CROSSCUT and his partner/bodyguard Road Rage came to Earth in 1986 to work with the American government to establishing Autobot City there. He is fluent in over 230 Earth languages and 6300 alien languages. Though he carries a lot of weaponry, it is all defensive in nature, meant to incapacitate rather than kill. In dire emergencies, he can transfer all his data and memories to his scooter-drone Clutch so his knowledge won't be lost even if he falls to the Decepticons. In robot mode, Crosscut carries an electromagnetic pulse emitter rifle, a twin vertigo gun double-blaster, and a stun grenade launcher, with 3 stun grenades. In Honda City R hatchback mode, Crosscut can travel with a top speed of 111 MPH. Although tenaciously honest, Crosscut is well aware of the ingenuity required to maintain an advantage while proceeding through negotiations. A tireless researcher, Crosscut studies the cultures of the people he meets with the enthusiasm and thoroughness of a professional anthropologist and sociologist. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Crosscut studied anthropology and sociology in school but his passion was writing plays. However, after graduating he turned to politics, getting elected as Senator of Nova Cronum. CROSSCUT and his partner/bodyguard Road Rage came to Earth in 1986 to work with the American government to establishing Autobot City there. After Spike organized a stronger cooperation between the Autobots and G.I. Joe, Crosscut recruited Marissa Faireborn to assist with this new Earth Defense Command. MUX History: In 2010, Crosscut worked with the Dunham administration to secure a new location for Autobot City in the Lookout Mountain area. However, the opening of an interdimentional rift in the city's science lab delayed the move. In 2011, with the world flooded, Crosscut worked closely with Spike to form a shaky alliance with both Cobra and G.I. Joe against the Decepticons. In 2012, following the flood, Crosscut was present during an attack on a Canadian oil pipeline, where he successfully kept Scourge busy while Elita One rescued oil workers. Crosscut later was tracked to Mexico by Scourge, where he was briefly captured before Scourge was driven off by Blaster piloting the Autobot Shuttle Outrider. He has since recovered, and is currently chosen to remain in Autobot City while helping coordinate worldwide relief efforts. In June of 2012, Crosscut and Spike traveled to Trucial Abysmia for the sixteenth birthday of Sheikh Mohammed. Although Sheikh Mohammed was bitterly disappointed that Optimus Prime himself could not attend, Spike managed to negotiate, with slight help from Crosscut, a 10 percent increase in oil donation to world recovery efforts, 2 percent of which was to be delivered immediately. In 2013, Crosscut has been active in the ongoing relations between the Autobots and the new ruler of Trucial Abysmia, Sheikh Mohammed. In 2015, Crosscut, Road Rage, and Spike travelled to Helex to negotiate with the ruling Triumverate. In 2016, Spike conferred with Crosscut about whether or not to give Arkeville over to G.I. Joe for detention. However, since Dr. Arkeville had not violated any clause of his agreement with the Autobots to help take back Autobot City, any move to surrender Dr. Arkeville to the Joes would make it appear that the Autobots went back on their word. Spike thought that would do irreparable harm to the Autobots in the eyes of the world, even for someone like Dr. Arkeville. Crosscut supported Spike's decision. Having concluded that (and much to Arkeville's luck), the Autobots decided to keep him. Shortly thereafter, however, Arkeville attacked Spike physically, clearly violating the terms of his agreement and making the argument moot. In May of 2016 Crosscut and Spike traveled to Praxus and helped negotiate a deal in which the Decepticons would withdraw their forces from Praxus in exchange for continued neutrality in the way between the Autobots and the Decepticons. OOC Notes Crosscut transforms into a Honda City Turbo. Logs/Posts 2010 * February 2 - "Autobot City" 2011 * September 25 - "Possible Alliance with Cobra" * November 16 - "Joes Aboard" * November 24 - "Victory in the Arctic" - Crosscut reports on the humans' destruction of Megatron's Arctic installation * December 13 - "Victory over the Decepticons" 2012 * September 11 - "Private Note to General Hawk, RE: Marissa" - Crosscut sends General Hawk a note informing him that Crosscut has recruited Ensign Marissa Faireborn to assist Spike Witwicky in organizing the new joint Earth Defense Command. * September 30 - "In Confidence" - Crosscut and Spike discuss Marissa's recruitment. * September 30 - "Quarantine for Jetfire" - Jetfire shows up at Autobot City exposed to a strange ancient disease. * October 18 - "Patient Jetfire" - Jetfire starts to succumb to a mysterious illness. * October 19 - "Jetfire’s Illness" - Crosscut makes a plea for help in curing Jetfire of the Dweller nano-virus * October 29 - "Sandstorm to the rescue!" - Sandstorm travels to the Shattered Glass universe. 2013 *February 13 (2:27 a.m.) - Encrypted message from Spike: Heyah - ever have one of those ideas when you're in stasis and it's one of your better moments of thinking? Well, I was thinking - right now, Abysmia must be pretty chaotic. And knowing that snot-nosed, half-wit Sheikh Mohammed - I bet he may be so enamored by his accomplishments that - well, what about we congratulate him? Appeal to his vanity. This guy makes Tracks seem downright modest by comparison. Think about it - we never really "officially" congratulated Sheikh Saud for his oil donation. We could rectify that by donating a gift of some sort - and humbly request one of us be there when Mohammed offically assumes office. Just as a way to get us inside. And if we're lucky enough to do that, see if a very small number of Bot or Bot/Joe forces could do a quick run - maybe drop off some communication equipment to the protestors, and somehow stage a super-secret raid where Assan is behing held. Anyway - that's my "recommendation" right now. I humbly await your response which will likely tear a hole in this plan large enough for Optimus Prime to drive through. - Spike. * February 13 (7:23 p.m.) - Encrypted message to Spike: Spike – I’m surprised at your quick turnaround from your initial reaction to the situation, but your new position has merit. A diplomatic visit to gather information is a long and storied tradition. However, be prepared for Sheikh Mohammed to require the presence of Optimus Prime since the Sheikh was denied his request last time and is likely to feel even more in a position to make demands. As for direct action inside Trucial Abysmia, while a state visit may make an excellent diversion, I suggest checking to see if our human allies might be willing to field such a mission themselves. Your original assessment was correct in that evidence of direct Autobot intervention would be disastrous across the board. While the United States may be able to deny the actions of G.I. Joe, there is no denying a captured Autobot. This may be a mission for the EDC, although obviously it must remain absolutely secret. Use your contacts with G.I. Joe, and let me know their response. I will attempt to contact Optimus Prime. * August 18 - "Autobot Broadband Chatter" - Spike has to deal with the peanut gallery. * August 20 (11:36 a.m.) - Encrypted message to Prowl: There seems to have been a severe breakdown in communication between the Autobots and G.I. Joe in the run-up to the destruction of the USS Flagg. I would like you or your staff to investigate what happened. Benin-Jeri reported in advance that the Seacons where heading to the Ring of Fire, but somehow we failed to alert G.I. Joe of the Quintessons’ plans in time for them to prepare for an attack. When Jetfire encountered the Flagg, he was unaware it was an allied G.I. Joe vessel, wasting precious time. Our process needs to be improved to ensure a coordinated response to our enemies’ actions. * August 22 - "Mistakes Were Made" - Spike feels responsible for a dangerous communications breakdown between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. * August 27 - "Crosscut Report" - Crosscut reports to Prowl on the Quintesson situation. * August 29 - "Quintesson Update" - Crosscut updates Prowl on the Quintesson situation. * August 29 - "Spike Returns to Vilnacron Station" - Spike negotiates with Dealiticus. * September 02 - "Maybe Dealiticus Will Buy Us a Few Minutes" - Onboard Broadside, the Autobots brace for the worst. 2015 * September 8 - "Negotiations in Helex" - Crosscut, Road Rage, and Spike travel to Helex to negotiate with the Triumverate. * September 8 - "Success in Helex" - Crosscut reports on his meeting with the Triumverate. * September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" - First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. * Oct 20 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" - Second day of Jetfire’s trial. 2016 *March 2 - "Are You OK?" - Crosscut checks on Spike after he was choked by Arkeville. *April 10 - "The Situation on Cybertron" - Crosscut and Spike discuss The Situation on Cybertron. * April 27 - "Trion Square Memorial" - Dust Devil creates a memorial for his mentor. * April 28 - "Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut plans a trip to Praxus. * April 30 - "Diplomatic Planning" - Crosscut and Spike prepare for their mission to Praxus. *May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * May 2 - "Neutrality Agreement in Praxus" -- Crosscut reports on his mission to Praxus. 2017 * November 22 - "Crosscut's Journal" - Crosscut tries his hand at journalling. * December 18 - "It'll Be Fine" - Crosscut and Spike discuss the possibility of a Decepticon attack. 2018 * January 18 - "Nebulos" - Crosscut lands on Nebulos. * January 27 - "Dust Devil Defends Spike" - Dust Devil calls Crosscut out for not better supporting Spike Witwicky in Spike's duties as junior ambassador. * December 22 - "Two Windmills" - The Joes have one too many helicopter pilots. Players Crosscut is available for application. In the meantime, he's being temped by Bzero. References * CrossCut @ tfu.info ---- Category:Autobot Cars Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:available Category:Characters Category:Diplomatic Corps Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters